One Thing Leads To Another
by Sylvia-san
Summary: Years have passed ever since their parents' deaths. The youngest sibling, Tsuna, has a weak body and is always on the hospital bed. On the other hand, there is the older of the siblings, Taiyo. Taiyo works under the Yakuza in exchange for paying Tsuna's hospital bills. However, everything changes when a certain Italian hit man appears to eradicate the Yakuza Taiyo works under.
1. Chapter 1

**Sylvia-san: This idea popped into my head when I was dozing off in class... I just had to type it down before it disappears. -.- This might also look like an OC-centric story at first glance, but it's not, so please keep continue reading until the end! :)**

**Oh, and also, when you see this *, it means that I have a note about that at the bottom.**

**Warnings: OOC characters, and a few curses here and there.**

**Disclaimer: "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the one to own KHR?" "Amano Akira." "Damn it!"**

* * *

"Taiyoshi, listen up." The said person immediately looked straight into his father's golden-colored eyes. He knew that something was serious when his father called him by his full name instead of using the usual 'Taiyo-chan' and talked to him in that tone.

"Yes, Papa?" the eleven-year old asked.

"What if I told you that I was in the Mafia?" Iemitsu asked, his eyes filled with different kinds of emotions, but mostly sadness and regret.

"Papa's in the Mafia? That's so cool!" Taiyoshi exclaimed, not knowing what the Mafia exactly was. He had only seen movies and T.V shows that showed what the Mafia was vaguely. To an eleven-year old like Taiyoshi, he would find it cool to see something that was on T.V in real life.

"Taiyoshi, the Mafia is not a place where you can just exclaim that it's 'cool'. The Mafia is ruthless and cruel. You should always avoid them at all costs."

"So the Mafia is bad? Does that mean Papa is also a bad guy?" the child questioned with curiosity shining in his golden eyes that he inherited from his father.

"Papa is different. I'm... a normal person now." Iemitsu told Taiyoshi, trying to avoid his son's question. "Anyways, there is a reason why I'm telling you this." Iemitsu's eyes sharpened and he stared right into his son's eyes. Taiyoshi just blinked like the innocent child he was.

"Because Papa used to be in the Mafia, people are going to try and target me and then eventually, all the people related to me. So when Mama and I are gone, I want you to try and protect Tsunayoshi, your younger brother no matter what happens. Can you promise me that?"

"I promise! I pinky swear!" Taiyoshi wrapped his pinky around his papa's own. He did not fully comprehend what his father said. He got what his father said about protecting his younger brother, but he still didn't get what his father meant when he had said, "When Mama and I are gone." He also didn't know what the Mafia exactly was.

"Should I tell Tsuna about this?" Taiyoshi asked his Papa.

"No. I'm going to tell only you about this. Since you're the oldest sibling, I want you to protect Tsunayoshi, but please don't tell anyone about what I told you, including Tsunayoshi and Mama, okay?"

"Yes, Papa!" Then, Taiyo (short for Taiyoshi) skipped off, searching for his younger sibling and his Mama to play with. Iemitsu smiled softly as if a weight was off his shoulders. Unfortunately, the Sawada family didn't know what was in store for them in the very near future.

* * *

Ding dong!

Nana looked up from washing the dishes. She was about to go get the door until Iemitsu told her to that he would handle it instead. Iemitsu opened the door while Nana just stood behind him, looking over his shoulder to see who was at the door.

Two buff men were standing side by side. Iemitsu scanned them for anything suspicious with his trained eyes. And he saw the one thing he did not want to see after going in hiding from the Mafia.

Guns. No doubt about it. The two men in front of him were from the Mafia.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Hearing her husband's voice laced with poison, Nana narrowed her eyes. Her husband had told her about his past Mafia job. He didn't tell her the exact details, but she didn't pry any further. Regardless of Iemitsu's past job, she still loved him.

"Nana, get Tsuna and Taiyo out of here now!" Nana immediately dashed to where her sons were. She was gone so quick that she didn't catch her beloved's last words.

"Goodbye. I love you, my family..."

* * *

Nana ran up the stairs to where her sons were playing toy trucks with each other on the matted floor. They looked up from what they were doing when Nana burst into the room.

"Mama? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked with worry. Their Mama was usually so bubbly and calm, but she was different today. Nana grabbed Taiyo by the wrist and carried Tsuna with the other arm. When Nana was about to escape from the backdoor, gunshots were heard. Nana's eyes widened, but she continued running with her sons. When Nana deemed that they were far away from the house, she placed her sons near the bushes.

"I'll be back later. Stay here, okay?" Nana said with a strained smile, trying to reassure the siblings that everything was okay. Before they could say anything, Nana was out of sight.

* * *

"Taiyo, why is Mama not back yet?" Tsuna asked with worry in his voice. It has already been about three hours since Tsuna and Taiyo had been dragged here.

"I'm not sure. Let's go check." The siblings tried to find their way back to their house. Taiyoshi, being the eldest, managed to find their way back while Tsuna gave wild guesses that were surprisingly correct. Maybe Tsuna was just lucky?*****

Unfortunately, what they saw in front of their house was not what they had in mind. There was no Mama or Papa greeting them with smiles on their faces with their arms in a welcoming gesture. No. They saw police cars with a few adults gathered around. The brothers squeezed their way through tangles legs to go to the front of the crowd. With their small size and quick feet, they went through the front door of their house that was opened for some unknown reason.

What they saw weren't for the eyes of the young children they were.

Blood. Bullet holes. Four dead bodies covered with white sheets.

They both stared with wide eyes at the corpses. They know all too well who two of the corpses belong to. After all, they had spent their whole lives with them. Tsuna could feel tears stinging his eyes while Taiyo just covered Tsuna's view with his body. Taiyo's body was shaking with resentment, but he knew that he had to stay strong.

"Let's go, Tsuna." Taiyo said with a stern voice. Tsuna may know what happened, but he didn't know the complete details. Taiyo somewhat knew what happened. He remembered his past conversation with his Papa. After the conversation, he had done his research on the Mafia due to curiosity. He learned about what the Mafia was and the type of deeds they did. He had to protect Tsuna.

"W-where to?" Tsuna sniffled.

"I don't know but we'll manage. We have to stay positive. Now stop crying. Mama and Papa doesn't like it when you cry right?" Taiyo forced a small smile on his face. Tsuna hastily used his sleeves to dry his tears and tried to smile back. They'll just have to bare with the lose at the moment. They have more important things to do. From all the movies they have watched before, they would be sent to the orphanage at this rate. There was no way in hell Taiyo is going to allow that. He didn't want to separate from Tsuna and vice versa.

Before they left, Tsuna saw something glistening on the table.

"Wait a minute!" Tsuna scrambled to the table.

"Hurry up before the police finds us!" Taiyo called out quietly. Tsuna climbed up on a chair and placed his palms on the table. On the table was an orange laptop and a box next to it. The laptop was in an opened carry-on bag. Everything needed for the laptop were already in the bag. It was also Iemitsu's gift to Tsuna on his ninth birthday. They had held a huge party filled with firecrackers, courtesy of Iemitsu. It was over the top, but it was one of the best days of his life.

Tsuna shook his head to get rid of the happy memories that dared to flood his mind. He looked back at the box, curiosity taking over his senses. It was as if something was pulling him toward this box that held some unknown content. The box had a weird crest on the lid. The crest was in the shape of a shield with golden-colored embroidery around it. In the middle of the shield was a bullet. On top was an embroidery of a clam with wings while there were letters on the bottom.

_'V-Von-Vong- Blehh...'_ Tsuna gave up trying to make sense of the words. He opened the box and he gasped. They were the prettiest things he had ever seen! In the box were seven rings with the color of the rainbow.******

"Tsuna, hurry! They're coming!" Tsuna grabbed his bag that held the laptop. He looked back at the rings, deciding whether or not to bring the rings with him. Without much thought, he grabbed the seven rings and tossed them into the bag. The next thing they knew, they were zooming out the backdoor and out into the streets of the unknown.*******

* * *

**AN: Please review and tell me what you think please? I also want you to tell me what you think about Taiyoshi honestly and what I have to work on. I know some people are not fond of OCs, but this story is going to be about Tsuna. Taiyo has his own little role in this. I think I could have done better with the emotions... I don't think this was good enough... Constructive criticism is desperately needed!**

***This part, I was referring to Tsuna's Hyper Intuition, but they don't need to know that... yet. **

****I'm going to use the Original Vongola Rings.**

*****They are NOT in the town of Namimori nor are they currently in Italy. They are in some small, random town in Japan that Iemitsu decided to escape to so he can avoid detection from the Mafia. I didn't really feel like creating a random town, so yeah... **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sylvia-san: I honestly didn't think that anyone would read this story... So I love you all! Thanks to my reviewers: TunaSandwich27, souldew, Soul Vrazy, ChordOverstreetFan, Aira-Chama, Cafuchi, Ayumu smile, Final Syai Lunar Generation, Guest.**

**I also want to confirm something about the siblings. Taiyoshi is eleven years old while Tsuna is nine years old. **

**Warnings: OOC characters, and a few curses here and there.**

**Disclaimer: "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the one to own KHR?" "Amano Akira." "Damn it!"**

* * *

"W-wait, Taiyo!" Taiyo stopped running and looked behind him. Tsuna was a few feet away from him, panting heavily. Taiyo could see a bead of sweat dripping down from Tsuna's forehead while his arm was stretched to get the needed support from a nearby wall. The carry-on bag was on his shoulders. Most importantly, Tsuna was clutching his shirt where his chest was while his face held pain.

Taiyo quickly ran up to Tsuna with a pale face. He fumbled his pockets and took out a white medicine bottle. He took the medicine out and held it out in front of Tsuna's mouth. Tsuna complied and swallowed it with some difficulty since there was no water to aid him. The brunet's breathing slowed down and he showed a reassuring smile to tell Taiyo that he was alright.

Taiyo breathed a sigh of relief. How could he have forgotten?! Ever since Tsuna was born, he had a weak body. The cause is that Tsuna had Ventricular Septal Defect.*** **It is a heart defect which causes shortness of breath, and weakness in children. It is shown as a hole in the wall of the heart, right between the left and right ventricle. It could be cured but it would take many surgeries for that to happen. Tsuna was still young so he didn't wander off anywhere beyond his house or the neighborhood. He also tend to easily get fevers and colds at the most unexpected times. It was a good thing that their parents always told Taiyo to bring a bottle of the medicine just in case moments like these happen. However, Taiyo knew that the supply wouldn't last long.

"This time we'll walk, okay?" Taiyo grabbed Tsuna's hands and started to walk. Tsuna was grateful for that and the smile stayed on his face. They walked through the streets until they didn't know where they were. It was already night time. The only light they could see was provided by the moon and the street lamps. They didn't have a plan on what to do from now on. The siblings just went where their little feet could carry them with Taiyo in the lead.

The next thing they knew, they found themselves at the park, the very same park where Nana left them.

"We'll just have to camp out, huh..." Taiyo mumbled to himself. Regardless, Tsuna heard him. Tsuna silently agreed and they walked towards a small tunnel***** located at the middle of the park. Tsuna followed by Taiyo, crawled into the tunnel and settled there. Their small bodies helped and it made the tunnel roomy for them. Tsuna slipped the bag off his shoulders and placed it beside him. The brothers laid on their backs side by side. They wanted to drift off to sleep but the events that took place earlier still lingered in their minds. With the silence that followed, it gave them a chance to feel the loneliness and all the hidden emotions they had to squash down after seeing their parents' corpses. Slowly, Taiyo could feel all his well-kept emotions coming forward but it was then that he heard a few sniffles.

Taiyo looked at the body next to him and he saw Tsuna sleeping while sniffling with tears rolling from his eyes.

"M-mama, P-papa... Don't leave..." Taiyo heard Tsuna mumble from his sleep. Taiyo felt a pain in his chest when he saw Tsuna in this state. Replaced with a look of determination in his sunset colored eyes, he wrapped his arms around Tsuna and pulled his closer to his own body, providing the both of them with warmth.

"Shhh. Tsuna, don't worry. I'm also here." After a while, Taiyo could feel Tsuna's breath even out and the tears stopped. Tsuna relaxed in the hold and he snuggled for warmth. Taiyo ignored the wet spots on his shirt caused by Tsuna, his thoughts focusing on only one thing. He had to be strong for Tsuna, or Tsuna may break. He knew Tsuna like the back of his hand. Tsuna's thoughts could be read as plain as day through his various expressions.

Exhaustion gradually caught up to the older kid's body and he closed his eyes. Soon, his breathing evened out and he fell into the land of dreams.

* * *

Tsuna opened his eyes and yawned. He rubbed his eyes cutely, trying to adjust to the sunlight. It was already morning and he could hear the birds chirping. The brunet had gotten out of his brother's tight hold successfully without waking the other up. Taiyo had always been a heavy sleeper.

Tsuna looked around until he heard a loud growl. Tsuna clutched his stomach. Now that he think about it, he has not eaten since yesterday's events. He looked around and decided that he should get some food first. Before he went, he looked back to where his brother was sleeping.

_'I'll be back before Taiyo wakes up.' _With that thought in mind, he rushed off. Tsuna passed through the streets and into an alley, hoping that it would lead to somewhere. He saw some people dressed in casual clothes talking with each other. They had scowls on their faces and some with smirks while they talked. Tsuna remembered his Mama told him to always avoid these type of people and so he did. Tsuna tried to walk past the small crowd without being noticed. Unfortunately, they saw him. Tsuna broke into cold sweat and looked at the ground like it was the most interesting thing in the world while trying to speed-walk past them. He could feel the adults staring at him.

"What is a kid like you doing here?" The question was obviously directed to Tsuna, but he just continued walking. The person that asked him the question had a buzz cut and wore a white t-shirt with slacks and black shoes. He twitched when the kid ignored him so he blocked Tsuna's way and stood in front of him.

"You know who's territory this is right?" The man sneered at him. Tsuna just looked up, too terrified to say a word. The onlookers just smirked and observed. Tsuna remained silent. The man didn't take the silence in too well and he grabbed Tsuna by his shirt. Tsuna gasped as he flailed his arms and legs around, trying to stop the man's grip on him.

"P-please let g-go," Tsuna manged to stutter out. Tsuna was absolutely terrified. He wished Taiyo was here right now. Tears were starting to well up in his eyes and he sniffed.

"Why would I? This is my territory so I can do whatever the hell I want." The man grinned evilly. He raised his fists to hit Tsuna, but a voice stopped him from doing so.

"Let go of my little brother, you bastard!"

* * *

**AN: Well... That was horrible. I hope this chapter satisfied you. I'm not happy with this chapter at all. I don't even have time to re-read this to correct the mistakes or add things in. I wanted to make this longer, but I have school tomorrow which is today. It's 1 AM right now but I have school at 8 AM. Do you get it? LOL. **

**Please review. More reviews and I will update faster since it gives me motivation. :P**

***I don't know much about things in the medical field so I'm making things up. Don't trust the info. LOL. **

****You know those tunnels that kids play with in the park? It's kind of small in size. Yeah, those tunnels. Just in case you confuse it with the big highway tunnels or something. xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sylvia-san: I want to thank my reviewers for the last chapter. You guys are the best: Soul Vrazy, Himeki Ziel Aiyuzawa, Final Syai Lunar Generation, Ayumu smile, Sofimiscat, souldew, Shiragiku-chaan.**

**I also want to thank Sofimiscat because she gave me a suggestion regarding Tsuna's heart defect. Thanks to her, Tsuna's heart defect is going to be called Ventricular Septal Defect. According to what Sofimiscat told me, it causes shortness of breath, weakness, and failure to gain weight in children. It appears as a hole at the wall of the heart. I edited the second chapter to include that.**

**However, suggestions are very welcome! I don't know anything. I get my information from what you people tell me, but I'm still going to make things up along the way. LOL. XD**

**A Quick Rant: I'm disappointed at how the Arcobaleno's Curse arc ended. I expected more from it and this is coming from a die-hard fan of Reborn. :/**

**Warnings: OOC characters, and a few curses here and there.**

**Disclaimer: "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the one to own KHR?" "Amano Akira." "Damn it!"**

* * *

Taiyo's face was red with rage. He had woken up moments ago and had went to search for his brother and what he saw was a brute who was about to beat up his brother?!

"Let go of my little brother, you bastard!" Taiyo screamed. The man who was grabbing Tsuna by the shirt stopped his movements and looked straight at him. Without thinking, Taiyo ran as fast as his eleven years old body would allow. The man noticed this and sidestepped, dropping Tsuna to the ground while at it. Tsuna landed on the ground with a painful thud.

"Tsuna!" Taiyo hurried to Tsuna's side to stop the violent coughs that had already arose from Tsuna's throat.

"R-right. The m-medicine... Medicine... Medicine..." Taiyo fumbled through his pockets with clumsy movements. Tsuna's breathing got uneven and Taiyo panicked. After a few moments, Taiyo finally got the small white bottle out. He turned the cap and shook the medicine out. The only problem was, none came out. Taiyo's eyes widened as he shook harder for the imaginary pills out.

"Hey, we're still here." The blonde*** **turned his head back to look at the direction of where the voice came from. Out of nervousness, he totally forgot that there were people other than Tsuna here too.

"Looks like you're in trouble here, kid. Your little bro won't last long like that, ya' know?" Taiyo felt a stab go through his heart. He knew that, he knew! But what was he supposed to do in this situation? He hung his head low to stop the tears that threatened to fall.

"How about a deal. It'll help the fella behind you." Taiyo snapped his eyes up to look straight at the person who seemed to be the leader of the group that was surrounding them.

"W-what deal?" The boy's eyes held a spark of hope in it.

"Well, you can be my lackey or in better terms, an errand boy," the leader said while crouching down to be at Taiyo's eye level. Hesitation was clear due to Taiyo's fidgeting and eye movement.

_'What should I do? This goes against what Mama and Papa taught us. But Tsuna...' _

"Ack!" Taiyo looked back and watched with horror as blood started to seep through Tsuna's mouth.

"Tsuna!" The blonde rushed to Tsuna and tried to help Tsuna to the best of his ability but to no avail.

"So, what's your answer gonna be?" Taiyo looked back up to the leader of the group and in a hesitant voice, he said, "I-I accept but you have to p-promise that you have to help my little brother!"

"Sure. Glad to know that you're in the business now. The name's Kai," the leader now identified as Kai, said. The man give a grin but all could tell that it wasn't filled with good intentions. "We can already tell that person must be Tsuna so what's your name, kid?"

"T-Taiyo. Taiyoshi."

"Well, we must get going then. Looks like your buddy might not last any longer. Don't worry, we'll take care of everything." Kai gestured one of his subordinates behind him to take Tsuna to the hospital. With shaky feet, Taiyo moved out of the way and helplessly watched as Tsuna was swept away from the ground and into a parked car not that far away.

Kai gestured Taiyo to follow them into car and they sped off onto the streets.

* * *

"Ugghh," Tsuna groaned. Tsuna cracked opened his eyes, only to have the sun assault it. Tsuna winced and tried to adjust to the light. After that, Tsuna sat up and it was then that he noticed his surroundings. He was definitely in the hospital. Tsuna groaned again. He might not show it, but he hated hospitals. Whenever he was sent here, Mama and Papa would have worried looks on their faces along with Taiyo. He didn't like it, he hated to worry the people he cherished, even though Mama and Papa are no longer here...

The brunet shook his head. He couldn't afford to think about those. He had to sty strong and not worry Taiyo! Now that he thought about it, where was his brother? What happened before he was sent he-

Ah, that's right. He bumped into some bad people but his brother came. After that, Tsuna vaguely remembered Taiyo making a deal or something. Tsuna gasped.

_'W-what if Taiyo made a deal with those bad people? Where is he? Is he safe?!'_ Tsuna was so into his inward rambling that he didn't even notice that someone entered the room.

"Are you okay, Tsuna?" The said person looked up and grinned in relief.

"Taiyo! You're safe!" Taiyo nodded with a small smile.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel better now! In fact-" Tsuna stopped as a series of coughs started to erupt from his throat. Taiyo's eyes widened as he started to fill a glass of water and pressed it against Tsuna's lips. The brunet drank the water greedily while Taiyo watched with worry.

After a few attempts to clear his throat, Tsuna said with a grin, "Don't look at me like that. It's gone now, see?"

"Y-yeah..." Taiyo replied silently. He fidgeted under Tsuna's gaze. The blonde opened his mouth to speak, but as soon as he did that, he closed it again. How was he supposed to tell Tsuna that he was now involved with the Yakuza? He did choose not to tell Tsuna about it at first, but something in his mind told him to tell. He didn't know what it was, but he chose to follow that feeling. He hoped that it was for the best. Maybe it was his gut feeling. There was also the fact that he should be honest to the brunet. After all, they were the only ones they have left of each other.

"I have something to tell you, Tsuna."

"Yeah, what is it?" Tsuna asked with curiosity laced in his voice. He tilted his head to emphasize it, looking straight at Taiyo.

"I... I am..."

"Yeah?"

"I'mInTheYakuza!" Taiyo said in a rush, slurring his words. Despite that, Tsuna clearly heard what his brother said and his eyes widened. Taiyo closed his eyes, hoping that his younger brother won't start to hate him. He clenched his fists, imagining the worst outcomes that might happen sooner or later.

"I see," Tsuna said quietly. Taiyo snapped his head up to look at Tsuna.

"T-that's all you have to say?"

"Well, it's not as if I didn't expect it to happen..."

"You don't hate me?" the older of the two asked with slight bewilderment.

"We wouldn't have made it out of that situation if it weren't for you." Tsuna smiled. "And if it weren't for you, I might not be here alive and breathing..." Taiyo stared at his younger sibling in amazement. Unknowingly, tears started to flow down from his eyes as he neared Tsuna and hugged him.

"I'm so g-glad to have you as m-my younger b-brother," the blonde managed to say through his tears, relieving all of his pent-up stress and frustration. The younger of the two smiled gently and patted his brother's back in an attempt to calm him down.

To say that Tsuna wasn't surprised when he heard that Taiyo was in the Yakuza was incorrect. In fact, he was truly shocked, but it was just expected. He may not understand the exact meaning of the "Yakuza" but he knows that they are up to no good. Tsuna may be only nine and may not be smart in academics but he does pay attention to his surroundings.

On this day, at that moment, the only sounds coming from Hospital Room 2B were the silent bawling from a certain blonde and the gentle words of reassurance from a certain brunet.

* * *

**Sylvia-san: Well, that's that. I believe one more chapter and we're going to have a time skip. Yes, a time skip! I'm also sorry for the late-ish update. Life is being an ass. I'm also sorry for the lame and bad ending. -.-**

***I plan to make Taiyo a blonde, kind of like Iemitsu. I want Taiyo to resemble Iemitsu and Giotto. As for Tsuna, he will resemble Nana and Giotto. So it's a little bit of both. But of course, Tsuna is going to look more like Giotto. xD**


End file.
